The present invention relates to a magnetic head which is preferred for recording and/or reproducing informational signals on and/or from a floppy disk.
A magnetic head for recording and/or reproducing informational signals on and/or from a floppy disk having a magnetic head element sandwiched between a pair of sliders in which a magnetic circuit comprises a front core 51 which is formed with a recording and reproducing magnetic gap G.sub.1 and an erasing magnetic gap G.sub.2, a rear core 52 which is substantially E-shaped in plan and is magnetically coupled with the front core 51 to form a closed magnetic path and a pair of coil bobbins on which driving coils 53 and 54 are wound has heretofore been proposed (see FIG. 8).
In this prior art magnetic head, the front core 51 comprises a pair of bar-like center cores 59 and 60 which are integrally bonded together and a pair of L-shaped side cores 61 and 62 which sandwich the pair of center cores 59 and 60 therebetween so that a recording and reproducing magnetic gap G.sub.1 and an erasing magnetic gap G.sub.2 are formed between the center cores and the side cores. The rear core 52 is formed into a shape corresponding to that of the front core 51 and comprises center legs 63 and 64 and side legs 65 and 66 in such positions they face to the center cores 59 and 60 and the side cores 61 and 62 of the front core 51, respectively. The front and rear cores 51 and 52 have the facing side cores 61 and 62 and the side legs 65 and 66 which are inserted into the coil bobbins 55 and 56 in such a manner that they are stepwise overlapped and magnetically and mechanically coupled together by a simultaneously inserted leaf spring and the like.
The center cores 59 and 60 and the side cores 61 and 62 of the front core 51 are as very thin as about 0.3 mm in thickness to achieve miniaturization of the floppy disk. Accordingly, the center cores 59 and 60 and the side cores 61 and 62 may be easily damaged when they are installed on the coil bobbins 55 and 56 or secured to the rear core 52.
Since the mechanical strength of the side cores 61 and 62 is low, contact of the side cores 61 and 62 with the rear core 52 is not stable and a space may be easily formed in the bonding interface therebetween. Stabilization of the electromagnetic conversion characteristics can not be achieved with this prior art magnetic head. Further, since the sliders 57 and 58 which are provided for assuring the characteristics of the contact of the front core 51 with the floppy disk should be provided with escapements 67 and 68 for the coil bobbins 53 and 54, respectively, the bonding sides 57a and 58a for supporting the front core 51 becomes so small that a bonding strength sufficient to secure the front core 51 can not be assured. This may cause cracking in the bonding portion between the front core 51 and the sliders 57 and 58 when a groove is formed on the sliders 57 and 58 after assembly of the head components.